


My Best Friend is a Demon

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Craig's dad is an asshole, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Domestic Violence, Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Growing Up, Imp Tweek Tweak, Jealous Tweek Tweak, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Murder, POV Craig Tucker, Promises, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, slight Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: When I was five, my parents started fighting.When I was seven, my dad started hitting me.When I was eight, no one wanted to be around me, I was always alone.When I was ten, I made a friend. He's very scary at times, but I really like the way he smiles, even if his teeth are very sharp.





	My Best Friend is a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new demon/imp Tweek story because god damn it...I love reading and writing imp/demon Tweek. He's cool...and I also love reading the creek portion of it too might I add. Pff.
> 
> So yeah, before I get to work on that new superhero story, I thought I'd write this in order to get my creative juice flowing, cause god damn I really need help with getting over this writer's block, it's making me so antsy to write and be creative oof.
> 
> So yeah, here is a new one shot story, I'm sorry for making Craig's dad seem like a villain here but...what you gonna do?

Crash!

That's what I hear in the kitchen or living room these days.

Yelling.

That's all I hear from them.

Crying.

That's all I hear from my mom.

I try my best to drown out the sound. I try my best to ignore it, but no matter how hard I try, all I hear is yelling, screaming, cursing, and crying. So much crying.

I was only five years old back then, and yet I already know what domestic violence sounds like, what it looks like, what it feels like. I couldn't do anything but hide in my room as my mommy and daddy continue to yell each other. I couldn't ask for help, I couldn't do anything. I just hid under my blankets as I try my best to drown out the sound.

No matter what, the sounds just got louder and louder.

When I turned seven, the fights became more violent. Whenever I come home from school, I would find my mom covered in bruises. She would tell me nothing was wrong and that I shouldn't worry about it.

I ended up worrying even more.

One day, I tried to stop my dad from hitting my mom, mostly because I didn't want my little sister to see, but that only made dad angrier.

He ended up hitting me from then on.

I was eight when my friends stopped hanging out with me. I didn't know why they stopped at first, but when I was walking home, I overheard one of them saying that their parents told them to stop playing with me. They were scared of my dad.

I ended up being completely alone for the next two years.

I'm now ten. The fights, the screams, the shouting never stopped. The only safe place was my room. Whenever I hear something shattering downstairs, I would put on my headphones and play some music. I simply closed my eyes as I try my best to forget where I am, what's happening downstairs. I forget how lonely I was, I forget about the pain in my chest.

I just needed to forget the hell I am in. I want to forget, I want this pain to go away already. I want a friend, someone I can look up to. I don't want to be alone anymore.

When I hear the screams and cries getting louder, I simply sighed and turned up my music.

* * *

I was walking home after another long day at school. Taking a math test, hearing the teacher's lecture, and being by myself the entire day. As much as I hate being alone, it was better than being at home, but sadly, school doesn't allow kids to stay around after five.

Before I decided to head home, I decided to walk around town so I can enjoy myself and not have to worry about anything else until it was time to go home. As I was walking around, I noticed that there was a lot of stuff piling just outside the church. Feeling curious, I headed over towards the church.

"Father Maxi?"

"Oh, Craig. Welcome my son, what brings you here?" Father Maxi smiled.

"Just walking around before I head home," I said. I looked at all the boxes and random stuff that were laying around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just cleaning up the church a bit, even deciding to donate some of these old toys, books, and personal items that I no longer need," Father Maxi said.

"Oh..." I peered inside the box and stared in awe when I saw the fun looking toys that were inside.

I hear Father Maxi chuckling before crouching down next to me. "Would you like to take one of these toys for your own, my son?"

"Can I?" I asked, feeling a bit excited.

"Of course. Like I said, I was going to donate most of these items anyways, so it's no trouble if you want to take one or two for yourself. Take a game, maybe even a book if you like," Father Maxi smiled.

"Thank you, father," I said as I peeked inside the boxes and started seeing which toys I would like to take.

"No problem, Craig. Help yourself to anything you like," Father Maxi stood up and turned around, "if you need me, I'm going to be inside and getting more stuff. Otherwise, you can take anything and leave, okay?"

"Yes, father," I said.

"...And Craig," I looked up at him, "...stay safe, okay? If you feel...troubled, the church is the safest place you can come to, I promise."

"..." I didn't say anything, I simply nodded and resumed looking around.

Father Maxi patted my head before heading back inside. I let out a sigh, but that didn't stop me from looking inside the boxes. I managed to find a board game and thought it could be fun to play with Tricia. I put the board game into my backpack and kept looking inside.

Most of the toys inside were church toys and didn't look at all interesting, so I stopped looking and decided it was time to go home.

"Hm?" I stopped when I see a black book laying next to the box. Picking it up, I looked over at the book and tried to read the cover, however, it was difficult since it seemed the words on the cover weren't English, or at least didn't sound like English. I believe it was...Latin? "....."

I don't know why, but I wanted to take the book. I wanted to see what was inside. Looking around, I put the book inside my backpack. Father Maxi did say I was free to take whatever is around, even said I could take a book, so this should be fine.

Once I finished looking around, I started heading home. I'll be sure to thank Father Maxi the next time I see him.

As I was heading home, I suddenly hear a faint thumping noise. I looked around, but I didn't see anything that could be making that noise. Feeling like it was probably nothing and it was just my imagination, I continued walking home.

That thumping noise didn't go away.

Once I reached my house, I flinched when I hear screaming. Seemed dad came home early today. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and headed inside. I flinched when I saw dad slapping mom across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Dad exclaimed, his face was entirely red as he glared at mom.

Mom simply laid there, tears falling from her eyes as she tries to pick herself up, but before she could get up, dad suddenly kicks her in the sides. "A-ah! Stop! Please!" Mom begged.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do ever again!" Dad shouted as he kicks mom a few more time.

I flinched with every kick as I stared in horror. I wanted to help, I wanted to tell dad to stop, I wanted to help mom, but if I did anything, dad was going to hit me instead, and I didn't want to go to school with bruises again.

Dad must have finally noticed me because he lifted his head and stared straight at me. "What do you want? You want me to stop too?"

I stared at him before staring at mom, she looked at me with sad eyes, as if begging me to help her, but at the same time, she wanted me to be silent and just leave them alone. Licking my dry lips, I shook my head and quickly rushed upstairs.

"That's what I thought..."

As I got upstairs, I saw Tricia sitting on the top step. She had a sullen look on her face as she continued to listen to our parents fight. Looking back down, I can hear the punches and screams. I sighed as I continued climbing up and making sure to urge Tricia to stand up and stop listening to this.

"Go to your room, it's safer in there," I said.

"....Mom's been crying all day," Tricia said.

It hurts me to hear her say that, especially with how young she was, but what could I do? What could we do? "...." I remember the board game in my backpack. I quickly took it out, and handed it to Tricia. "Go to your room, we can play this later," I said.

"..." Tricia takes the board game from my hand and headed towards her room, not saying a word.

I let out a sigh as I headed inside my room. I made sure to lock the door behind me, so that no one could come in unless it's Tricia. I let out a sigh as I put my backpack down. However, because my backpack was still open, the book I got earlier fell out.

"...." I picked the book up and inspected it. I don't know why I even took the book, I can't even read the cover. Sighing, I threw the book down on my bed and decided to get my homework over with. As I sat down on my desk and started doing my homework, I suddenly hear the glass of my window tapping. I turned and looked outside, only to see a tree branch tapping on it.

That's weird...it wasn't even that windy when I was outside.

I was about to ignore the tapping and get back to work, however, my window suddenly blew open, making me jump. The wind was so strong, it actually opened the book on my bed and flipped through the pages. Hurrying, I quickly ran towards my window and locked it shut.

What the heck was that? Though my room is crap and all, the window was pretty strong against strong wind.

Sighing, I looked around my room and groaned when I saw the mess that weird wind made. I started picking everything up and putting them away, but when I reached my bed, I noticed that the book opened to a weird looking page.

"....?" I grabbed the book and read the page. What was interesting was that it was written in English, so I don't understand why the cover was in Latin. When I checked the other pages, I noticed that this particular page was the only one written in English.

Weird. Very very weird.

"...Make a friend...instantly?" I read. I looked at the page, what was written on it sounded so...odd. It says that I can make a friend instantly if I do this small summoning ritual. It all sounded too weird and stupid. I was about to ignore the book until my eyes landed on the last two sentences. "Never be alone again. You'll have the perfect friend that'll never leave you, that'll help you, that'll...protect you...." I stared at the page and read the passage over and over.

Never be alone? The perfect friend? It sounded weird...yet....

"...." Feeling my heart thumping, I decided to try it out. It couldn't hurt to try right? If this work, what's the harm? There weren't any warning signs on the page. There were a few Latin words on the page, but they were short and didn't seem all that important. If this doesn't work, then I simply wasted a few minutes of my time, that's all. No problem...right?

I looked over at the passage and read the instructions. It says I need to draw up a circle with my own blood. It says it doesn't matter what the size is or where I drew it, I just need to make sure the circle looks exactly like the drawn diagram. I decided to grab a blank piece of paper to draw the circle. I didn't have anything sharp in my room to cut my hand, so I ended up biting my finger as hard as I could until I finally drew blood. I then messily drew the circle with my blood on the paper. Hopefully that was okay. The next step was to offer a piece of my hair by placing a chunk onto the circle. That sounded pretty easy.

Looking around, I quickly found my scissors. They were those kid friendly scissors, so they weren't really that sharp, but it was still good enough to cut a piece of my hair. Snipping at my bangs, I placed the piece of hair on the circle and read the next instructions.

"Close your eyes and open you mind. Only then your friend will appear," I read. Staring at the circle, I closed my eyes and opened my mind. I made sure to clear my thoughts of anything that troubled me. I made sure to not think of anything. I simply relaxed and stayed like that for a minute or two. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. I frowned as I looked to my left and then my right. I saw no one. Did I do it right? Did I not clear my head enough?

...Was this a waste of my time after all?

Sighing, I grabbed the piece of paper with the circle and my hair and crumpled it up into a ball before throwing it into my trash bin. This was stupid after all. Frowning, I turned and around and was about to continue with my homework, but I suddenly found myself bumping into something fuzzy and warm.

I gasped as I took a step back and saw that someone was standing behind me. The person...no...creature looked down at me. He had piecing red eyes, two long horns, wings that looked like bat wings, and fuzzy goat legs with a long thin tail. The creature stared at me with a grin. His teeth were really sharp looking. He also seemed older, maybe seven or eight years older than me? Does it even have an age?

"Hello there, I'm Tweek. I'm your new best friend," the creature smiled.

"....." I smiled back and walked over towards him. He was much taller than me, so I ended up hugging his leg. I suddenly felt a hand touching my head and stroking it. It felt nice.

For whatever reason, when the creature named Tweek smiled at me, I liked it. I like his smile...even if his teeth were very sharp.

* * *

 

I peeked outside my hallway. No one was around. It was close to dinner time, but judging from how silent it was downstairs, it doesn't seem dad is home now and I'm sure mom is too hurt to be able to cook anything for me and Tricia.

"Come on," I said softly as I took Tweek's hand and we left my room. The moment Tweek showed up, we started to play some games that Tweek showed me. They were weird, but kinda fun. I wanted to ask him what they were called, but he simply said they were hard to pronounce since they were demon games.

I don't know what that means, but whatever.

We ascended the stairs and I carefully look out in the hallways. I frowned when I saw my mom sleeping on the couch, she was cradling a half empty wine bottle in her arms as tears wet her face.

"Be very quiet, don't wake up my mom," I whispered. Tweek nodded, but kept his eyes on her.

We headed towards the kitchen and as expected, there wasn't any food for us. Sighing, I grabbed one of the chairs and pushed it, I then climbed on it so I'll be able to reach the cabinets. I looked inside the cabinets and found some animal crackers, cereal, and bread. I decided to grab all of them before climbing down and putting the chair back.

"Let's go," I said. We both headed back upstairs, but instead of going back to my room, I ended up going to Tricia's room. "Trish, it's me."

"...." Tricia opened her door slightly, letting me come in. I walked inside, with Tweek close behind me. Tricia seemed scared when she saw Tweek. "Who's he?" Tricia said.

"He's a friend," I said.

"Hello," Tweek smiled.

"....He looks weird," Tricia said.

"Trish, be nice," I frowned.

"Well he is...why are his legs hair?"

"More like furry," Tweek chuckled.

"Just don't mind him too much, he's nice," I said as I walked over towards her. I dumped the food onto the ground. "Let's have dinner," I said.

"....Mom too tired to make anything?"

"Uh huh," I said as I grabbed the bag of animal crackers and ate some. They were a bit stale, but that was fine.

Tricia sighed and sat down. She grabbed the bag of bread and poured some dry cereal on it. She then folded the bread and started eating it.

"....Are you to really going to eat nothing but crackers, cereal, and bread?" Tweek said.

"Well what can we do? We can't use the stove or anything like that. We can't cook," Tricia said.

"Hm....I could make something for you two," Tweek smiled.

"You can?" I asked.

"Of course, I am older than you two, so I know how to cook and stuff like that," Tweek smiled.

"...What's the catch?" Tricia frowned.

"No catch, just wanting to make something for my best friend," Tweek grinned. Tricia gasped when she saw Tweek's sharp teeth, but I simply smiled back.

"Thank you, Tweek," I said.

Tweek chuckled before cracking his fingers and started twiddling them. He suddenly started chanting in a low deep voice as his eyes turned completely black. I'll admit, I was a bit scared when his eyes turned completely black, but I held my breath and waited.

"Nnnnggg.." Tricia held onto my arm as the ground started to shake beneath us.

The ground suddenly opened, but instead of seeing the floor below us, we saw what appeared to look like something you see from the hot pits of Hell. Something suddenly comes up from the hole, it was a dining table with food on it. There was turkey, spaghetti, pizza, and many other delicious looking foods. The hole closed up and the floor was back to normal, and the table carefully set down on the ground.

"There we go, enjoy," Tweek smiled.

"Cool," I said as I walked over towards the table and stared at the food, "is it really okay to eat this?" I asked.

"Of course, you're my friend, right?" Tweek grinned.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a chicken leg and started eating it. It taste really good. I remember Tricia and urged her to come and eat some. "Come on Trish, it's really good."

"N-no way...that stuff came from Hell," Tricia said, "and you said you were going to cook it," Tricia said.

"I never said I was actually going to cook something, I simply said I was going to make it. Huge difference there," Tweek smirked.

"That still makes this suspicious. Craig, you shouldn't be eating that, what if there's poison or something?" Tricia said.

"Tweek wouldn't poison me, right?" I asked.

"Of course not, I would never," Tweek said.

"Craig, don't believe him! He's a...he's a demon. Father Maxi told us that demons aren't to be trusted, remember?" Tricia said.

I stopped eating. Father Maxi did say that, and Father Maxi was never wrong. However, when I look at Tweek and see his smiling face, I felt...calm, warm, as if I don't have to worry about anything ever again. Maybe Tweek is different from those demons that Father Maxi told us about. Besides...the book I read never had any warning signs or anything like that, so he must be okay.

"I trust Tweek, he's nice," I said, "if you can't be nice to Tweek then...you can go and eat the stale crackers and bread by yourself," I said. I continued eating the food on the table.

"...." Tricia frowned and looked down. Seemed like she was going to have a tantrum soon.

"Oh don't be upset, little Tricia, I would never let you starve," Tweek said as he walked over towards her.

"S-stay back," Tricia stuttered as she took a step back.

"Oh come on...all I want is to be friends. Since I'm your brother's best friend, I would like to be friends with you," Tweek smiled.

"....." Tricia looked down, she closed her eyes, scared.

"....Hey Tweek, could you please leave my sister alone, she's scared," I said.

"...Alright," Tweek sighed, "here," Tweek suddenly pulled out a plate of spaghetti. "If you change your mind, you can come join us." Tweek placed the plate down near Tricia's feet and headed back towards the table.

Once he was back, he suddenly snapped his fingers and chairs soon appeared. I sat down in one of them, and continued enjoying the food.

"...." When I looked back at Tricia, I noticed that she was staring at the plate of spaghetti. She suddenly picked it up and took hold of the fork. She started sniffing at the food before twirling her fork around and getting a small amount of spaghetti on it. She then placed it in her mouth. "....It's good," Tricia commented as she ate more.

"See? I didn't poison it. I just want you two to be happy," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah, see? Now come and sit down. There's apple juice," I said.

"....Okay," Tricia walked over towards the table and sat down. I smiled at her and handed her a cup of apple juice.

We all ate the food happily. I was amazed by how good it was. For example, this slice of pizza taste way better than any other slice of pizza I had before, and I once remember eating a gourmet pizza at Token's birthday party awhile back. This pizza was much better than that one.

We ate the food, then we played together, we even played with that board game I brought with me. We enjoyed the night as if we haven't enjoyed ourselves in a long time. It was the greatest day ever.

By the time it was close to eight, Tricia had already fallen asleep. Tweek picked up her from the floor and snapped his fingers, her clothes changed into her pajamas. "Sh....don't wake her," Tweek whispered as he carefully placed Tricia into her bed. He pulled the covers over her shoulder and gently patted her head. "Let's go to your room." Tweek said. I nodded.

We headed back to my room quietly. Once we were back in my room, I quickly grabbed my pajamas to change in them.

"Let me," Tweek said as he snapped his fingers.

I suddenly found myself in my pajamas. What was even more surprising was that I felt clean as well. I wasn't really planning on taking a shower, especially without my mom knowing, so it kinda felt nice feeling clean, especially after having so much pasta.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Tweek picked me up and carried me to my bed. He placed me down and pulled the covers over me.

"...Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't need sleep. I'll just keep watch..make sure the boogieman doesn't come," Tweek chuckled.

I laid there, snuggling deeper into my pillow. "The boogieman doesn't exist," I commented, "but a monster does."

".....You've had a rough time, huh?" Tweek said as he sat down on my bed and petted my head. I didn't say anything, I simply nodded. "Poor boy...you don't deserve any of this...especially with how young you are," Tweek said.

".....Are you going to stay?" I asked, "you're going to stay...right? You're my friend...right?"

"Of course I'm your friend. The moment you summoned me...I knew we were meant to be best friends," Tweek smiled.

"...So you won't leave me? Right? You won't leave me will you?"

Tweek chuckled before leaning forward and kissing me on the head. "I won't if you don't want me to. I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to be. I promise," Tweek whispered.

"...." I laid on my bed, enjoying the feeling of his hand stroking my head. It was gentle, much different from hands pulling my hair and pushing me down. I suddenly felt Tweek getting off of my bed and I quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't go..please. Can't you sleep with me?" I asked.

Tweek chuckled, "aren't you too old to be sharing a bed with someone?" Tweek said.

"Please?"

"Now Craig...your bed doesn't seem big enough for two people," Tweek said.

"Please? ....I don't want to be alone...not when that monster is around..."

".....Okay," Tweek got on my bed and slept next to me. "A tight fit, don't you think?" Tweek chuckled.

"...." I moved closer and hugged Tweek. His body was really warm. "Thank you..."

"....Get some sleep, Craig. Tomorrow, let's have lots of fun, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

As I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was his face. It was weird and almost scary, but I didn't mind. As my eyes finally shut closed, the last thing I saw was his smile. He had really sharp teeth, but I didn't mind one bit.

* * *

I was currently at school the next day. Tweek did came along with me, but he told me he has to become invisible since he doesn't like a lot of people seeing him, especially adults. I didn't mind, I can still sense he's nearby, and whenever it's recess time or lunch, I would talk to him freely.

"What are you doing?" When I look up, I saw that it was Clyde. He use to be my best friend, but ever since my dad started hitting me, Clyde has stopped hanging around me. He still occasionally waves hello at me or talk to me for a tiny bit, but that doesn't mean we're friends anymore.

"Nothing...just talking to myself," I lied.

"Oh..." Clyde looked down, kicking at the snowy ground. "Are you doing okay?" Clyde asked.

"Uh huh," I said. I was holding onto the edge of the bench I was sitting on very tightly. I wished Clyde would just go away already.

"Oh...okay," Clyde said. He stood there silently, making this awkward. Clyde...just go...please. "I want you to know that...the reason I stopped hanging around you is because my dad told me so," Clyde suddenly said.

I lifted my head, surprised that he would say that. "Why are you..." I suddenly noticed that his eyes were yellow.

"I'm sorry Craig...I really am. I do want to be friends with you, but my dad isn't letting me. I hope you understand," Clyde said.

"....It's fine...I get it," I sighed.

I hear fingers snapping behind me before Clyde suddenly lowered his head. He then turned around and left.

"You got some closure?" Tweek suddenly spoke.

"What did you do?"

"You seemed upset...being here on your own. I even saw how you felt when you saw that Clyde kid. So I thought I'd give you some closure to help calm your mind," Tweek said.

"....Thanks," I said as I sat back. Though it still hurt, it didn't hurt as much as before.

Once school was over, I was walking home with Tweek by my side. I decided to walk around town again, mostly because I wanted to show Tweek all my favorite places to visit. By the time we were near the church however, I didn't hear Tweek at all.

"Tweek?" I called out, looking back. I couldn't sense him.

"Craig, there you are," Father Maxi called out.

"Hello, father," I said.

"Hello my son," Father Maxi smiled, "actually, I stopped you because I was wondering if you may have taken a book the last time you were here?"

I froze. "Book?"

"Yes, a big black book with Latin on the cover," Father Maxi said.

I felt nervous all of a sudden. I should tell him the truth, but for whatever reason, I just couldn't. I ended up lying to him, "no father, I haven't seen a black book." I said.

"You haven't?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Darn," Father Maxi said, frowning.

"Why are you looking for that book, father?" I asked.

"It's...nothing you should be concerned with, Craig, but it's very important that I have it. It's a type of book that no one should really have, Craig," Father Maxi said.

I paled. No one...should have? "Oh...is it...dangerous?" I asked.

Father Maxi eye's widen, but he calmed himself, "o-of course not my son, it's not dangerous at all...but um...um...no one should have it nor read it. I can't really explain it to you since you're still so young," Father Maxi said. He was lying. Father Maxi cleared his throat, "anyways...I should keep looking. Have a safe trip back home, Craig."

"Yes, father," I said. Father Maxi headed back inside the church, but I couldn't help but feel...nervous. I continued walking home, already far away from the church, that was when I felt Tweek was around again. "Tweek...what did Father Maxi mean?"

"Oh it's nothing," Tweek said. "That old man is just saying nonsense."

"But...he said that book shouldn't be-"

"He's just being paranoid, Craig. I mean look at me...have I ever done anything...wrong? Anything to....hurt you?"

"Well...no," I said.

"Exactly. Whatever that old man may think, I'm not bad. I just want to be your friend, Craig. Is that so wrong?" Tweek asked.

"...No...I guess not. I guess Father is just being silly," I said.

"Exactly," Tweek said. We continued walking to school without another word. Just as we were getting close, Tweek suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "You're it, catch me if you can," Tweek chuckled. I hear his feet running on the pavement.

"No fair! I can't even see you!" I exclaimed as I started chasing him.

We reached my house, panting tiredly. I hear Tweek laughing beside me. "I win."

"You cheated," I pouted.

"What do you expect?" Tweek chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I froze when I see my mom laying on the ground, blood leaking from her head.

"M-mommy," Tricia was crouching next to mom as she tries to shake her awake. Dad loomed over them, his face was really red.

"Don't fucking talk to her you little brat," dad barked as he pulled out his belt. "Now come here, this is what happens when you spill milk on the fucking floor.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to," Tricia cried out as she hugged mom's unconscious body.

Dad started walking closer towards her and I knew I had to stop him. "No!" I exclaimed as I ran and got in between them. "Don't!" I cried out as I hugged Tricia close to my body.

"Oh, so you're talking back now? Huh!?"

"Dad...please...please don't," I begged, hugging Tricia tightly.

"You little brat," Dad suddenly grabbed my arm and pushed me down. "Don't fucking get in the the way!" Dad exclaimed as he kicked me on the sides.

"Stop! Stop it!" Tricia screamed as she tries to hold dad back, but he simply pushed her away as she continued to cry.

I let out my own tears as I felt dad's foot hitting me in the stomach. It feels like my ribs are broken as I felt another sharp kick to my sides. "A-ah!" I screamed in pain as dad continued to hit me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tweek, staring at me with a look of horror. "T-Tweek," I groaned as I try to reach for him, but dad kicked me hard once more, causing me to hit the wall.

"You fucking little shit!" Dad exclaimed. Before dad could stomp on my head, Tweek suddenly got in the way. "The fuck...?"

"....." Tweek looked down at Tricia, then at my mom, then at me. His eyes were glowing red. "...You humans sure are disgusting beings...picking on those that are weaker than you," Tweek said, his voice sounded different. It was deep and...chilling.

"W-what are you?"

"Don't change the subject, mortal," Tweek barked, his teeth seemed much more sharper than before. "I should pop your head like a balloon for what you did to these poor children and this woman." Tweek suddenly grabbed hold of dad's neck, it looked like Tweek was going to choke him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dad begged, he was shaking in Tweek's grip.

"Let you go? Let you go?" Tweek smirked, "did you let your wife go when she begged you to stop hitting her? Did you leg go when your own daughter cried? Did you let go when you son laid on the ground, bleeding? Why the fuck should I let you go you disgusting pig?" Tweek's eyes were completely black as he grinned.

"T-Tweek?" I called out, staring at him. I didn't like this smile, it was scary.

"Please...please..." Dad begged, his eyes were closed.

"...You're so fucking pathetic," Tweek sneered. "I guess you learned your lesson...right?"

Dad nodded his head, "y-yeah! I won't do it again! I won't do it again!" Dad exclaimed.

Tweek smiled, "yeah..you won't do it again," Tweek suddenly raised his hand. My eyes widen.

"Tweek! No!" I exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers.

Dad suddenly exploded, his blood covering the walls and our faces. I stared in horror as what's left of him, which were his legs, fell over, all of his organs and guts spilling out. Blood poured out of the legs, staining the floor.

I felt like vomiting.

Tricia screamed and was about to run, but Tweek snapped his fingers, causing Tricia to faint.

"Tricia!" I exclaimed as I stared at her.

"Sorry...couldn't have her telling anyone about this. When she wakes up, she won't remember this, she won't remember her dad exploding and she won't remember me," Tweek said. When Tweek turned around to stare at me, I paled when I saw how black his eyes gotten.

Tweek took a step closer, causing me to become scared. I tried getting up, but my legs were broken from being kicked. Instead, I ended up trying to crawl away, but Tweek suddenly grabbed my by the foot and started holding me up until I was upside down.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"...Well why? I thought we were friends," Tweek grinned.

I started to cry as I stared at him. "You're not my friend! Now go away! Go away!" I screamed.

Tweek chuckled, it sounded demonic. "Sorry Craig, but I ain't leaving," Tweek said.

Panicking, I suddenly remembered the conversation we had last night. "Y-you said you'll only stay if I want you to! Well I don't want you to stay! I want you to go away!" I cried out.

Tweek's smile falter, but he remained calm. "I did...didn't I?" Tweek said.

"Y-yeah! So you need to go and leave me alone!" I said.

"...." Tweek suddenly burst into laughter, "you idiot. You really think getting rid of me would be that easy?" Tweek said.

"....What?"

"You really should have read that warning on the book you know," Tweek said.

"Warning? What warning?" I said.

Tweek grinned before snapping his fingers. The book appeared before me and it suddenly flipped to the page I read. "This warning," Tweek pointed at the small sentence that was in Latin.

"I can't...I can't read it," I said. Tweek smirked. My eyes widen when the words started to change until they were in English.

Warning. Do not summon this demon for if you summon it, it will ask for blood from. If you do not offer it blood every now and then, and you want it to leave, you will have to offer it your soul.

My...soul?

"Little lesson here, little Craig. Everything is important, including the small print," Tweek smirked.

I started to cry.

Tweek smiled and finally let me go. I sat on the ground, sniffling as I look up at the demon. What have I done?

"Sh...it's okay...just give me blood when I ask for it, you don't have to do it all the time, okay? You don't have to give me your blood or anything. I'm fine with taking blood from someone else, even from someone you hate," Tweek smiled. "I'll even help you choose who to take out."

"N-no...no!" I cried out.

"...Fine...then I'll take your soul to damnation, and let me tell you...if you thought what your dad was doing to you was bad...down there...it's worst. Ten times worst," Tweek said.

"...."

"It's just blood, Craig. I only need it once a month, that's all, and good for you...I already had my fill with your dad," Tweek smirked. He suddenly wiped some of dad's blood on his finger from the floor before licking it. "What a sinful man...aren't you glad he's gone now? Aren't you glad he won't be around to hurt you anymore?"

"...."

"I promise...I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you...just as it was said in this book. I'll be your best friend...forever and ever...until the day you die," Tweek grinned.

That smile...I thought I like it. I use to like it, but now...I'm terrified of it.

"Do we have a deal?" Tweek asked.

"......" I closed my eyes, feeling my hands shake. I opened my eyes. "Okay."

Tweek smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't hug him back. Even if he stroke my head just like before, I didn't find it comforting anymore.

All I did was simply stared at the blood mess on the ground.

* * *

"Thank you again for helping me, my son."

"Anything for a friend of Father Maxi."

"Yes yes, well...when he told me he wanted to go on a little vacation for a few weeks, I thought I'd be a good friend and take his place until he comes back."

"I see. Oh uh...where do you want me to put these boxes, father?"

"Oh just put them in that corner over there, and please...call me Lawrence, Craig. No need to be formal with me," Father Lawrence smiled.

"...Yes father," I said as I take the boxes and placed them in the corner of the room we were in.

"...So Craig...how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm twelve sir," I said.

"Twelve huh...almost becoming a teenager," Father Lawrence said.

"I guess," I said.

"You already in junior high?"

"Uh huh, sixth grade," I said as I rearranged the boxes a bit.

"Sixth grade...my...I bet you feel all grown up," Father Lawrence said.

"I guess," I said. I walked back to where Father Lawrence was, "I'm done. Is there anything else you need help with?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine...but as a reward for being such a good boy, why don't you follow me to the back room over there. I got some candy for you."

"Candy?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, not too old to enjoy some candy now...are you?"

"No sir," I said, shaking my head.

"Good...that's good," Father Lawrence placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "Now...let's go get you that candy."

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply let him take me towards the back room. Once we were inside, I noticed that Father Lawrence suddenly closed the door and turned off the lights. "Where's the candy?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your reward soon...I just realized you can do one more job for me," Father Lawrence said. I couldn't see him, but I can hear him walking towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just stay where you are...and why don't you open your mouth a bit."

"My mouth? Father...this is very strange," I said.

"Oh don't worry my son. You can trust me, right? I'm Father Maxi's friend after all, and you trust Father Maxi, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Yes, so you can trust me. Now...whatever you do, whatever you hear, just stay where you are and let me just....oh yeah..." I hear something in the darkness. It sounded like skin slapping each other or something like that. I also hear Father Lawrence grunting and making weird noises.

"Father?"

"Sh...just...just stay where you are...and you'll get your reward."

"....."

The noises increased and the father's panting became more rigid. I suddenly hear a long grunting noise as the father seemed to have finished.

"Oh yeah..." the father panted, "were you scared my son?"

"...."

"Silent now...aren't you? Don't worry, that will be all I'll be doing, but if you want, we can have some more fun the next time you see me." Father Lawrence then turned the lights on, "huh? Where'd you go?" He was surprised when he saw nothing but his cum on the floor.

"Disgusting," I said behind him before I plunged the knife down his spine.

"Ah!" Father Lawrence screamed in pain before falling down. "W-what is this!?"

"You're seriously gross. Using your position as a priest to take advantage of kids like me...you're sick in the head," I said as I grabbed the golf club that was in the room.

"W-wait! What are you doing with that!?"

"What does it look like I'm about to do?" I tilted my head as I swung the golf club a bit to see how fast it was. It was perfect.

"I-if you do that...you'll get into so much trouble you know! They'll send bad children like you to prison for murdering someone!"

Laughter filled in the room, but that laughter didn't belong to me nor the priest.

"Prison? As if you aren't as bad? Pah! You dirty priests. You swore an oath to your precious lord...and yet here you are...having sex with children that are much too young. How can you even call yourself a servant to the lord?" Tweek laughed as he finally appeared.

"D-Demon!"

"That's right, and you should be lucky. With this...at least you'll die immediately instead of dying a slow and painful death in prison. Right? I have heard that guys like you are easily killed off in there," Tweek smirked.

I took a step towards the priest and raised the golf club.

"No! No! Please! Please my son, if you don't do this, then your would will be saved!"

"...Saved? Impossible," I said with a blank stare, "my soul is damned for all eternity," I said. I swung the golf club, hitting the priest in the head as hard as I could.

"A-ah..." The priest started bleeding from his head, but he was still alive. He collapsed on the ground as blood poured out of his head.

Taking another deep breath, I swung the golf club once more, hitting his head again. I then hit him again and again and again. I continued hitting his head until I could see his brains.

"Just...fucking...die already!" I shouted as I continued to hit him in the head, not feeling anything anymore.

"Whoa there, easy...it looks like he's dead now," Tweek said as he stopped me from swinging the club anymore.

I panted as I stared at the blood mess. The priest has stopped moving. I felt nothing as I saw the dead body.

"Very good, you did so good," Tweek smiled as he patted me on the head.

"....." I dropped the golf club and took a deep breath. It's already been two years now, and yet...I still don't like doing this, but it didn't matter to me anymore. None of this matters to me anymore.

"Why don't you wait outside while I clean this up," Tweek smiled.

"...No one will remember him, just like the others?" I asked.

"Nope, not even is supposed friend, Father Maxi."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh please, as if Father Maxi would be friends with this little fuck. I may hate how righteous he is and shit, but at least he ain't a creeper like this fuck," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't say anything else, I simply left the room and waited for him to be finished.

I let out a sigh as I stepped out of the room. I can hear the familiar sounds of bones crushing something squishy happening inside. I never knew what Tweek does with the body or the blood, but I don't want to know either. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I stared down at my hands, I paled when I saw that they were stained with blood.

Looking around, I saw a bottle of holy water, I walked over towards it and quickly washed my hands. Though this water won't cleanse my soul anymore, it'll at least wash the blood off.

I hear the door open and I see Tweek coming out. "You finished?" I asked.

"Yep, ready to go?" Tweek asked.

"Wait...did you already make sure any trace of him is gone?" I asked.

"Of course, what do I look like? An amateur?" Tweek grinned.

"...."

"...Hey...it's alright. You had no choice. Besides...at least we got rid of another bad soul, right?" Tweek smiled.

"...I still killed someone," I muttered.

"...Hey...it was either him...or your soul," Tweek said.

"...." I look up at Tweek. I started to cry. I know I have been doing this for two years now, but I still hate it. I still hate that I get my hands dirty, I still hate seeing the faces of those I killed. I can't sleep, I could barely eat, and whenever I do get a chance at sleeping, I end up having nightmares of those faces I murdered.

"Sh...easy...easy now," Tweek said in his gentle voice as he hugged me. "It's fine...no one will know, no one even realized that someone died. All of them...they never existed, I made sure of that," Tweek said as he gently rubbed my back.

"I don't like it...I don't like it," I sniffled as I started to shake.

"...Hey..." I felt Tweek stroking my head. He then placed his hands on my face, wiping my tears away. "You owe me...Craig. You wanted a friend and you got it. That's what happens when you read mysterious books without giving it a second thought. This is all your doing." Tweek's eyes darken. I gulped. "If you don't want to be my best friend...fine...but just know...if you stop now...after everything...I'll make sure everyone knows...they'll all know...they'll remember the people you killed...and I won't be there to protect you as they come for you. Got it?"

I nodded. My heart was racing as I stared up at him.

"Good...." Tweek then smiled and kissed me on the head. "Now...why don't we go home, your mom must be getting worried," Tweek said.

I sighed and nodded. Tweek stepped back and held out his hand. I wanted to tell him that I was too old to be holding someone's hand, but I didn't, I couldn't.

I didn't want to make Tweek angry.

We held hands as we started heading home together. As we were walking, the sky grew darker and darker, signalling that it was getting really late now. How long have we been in there? How long has Tweek been feeding off of Mr. Lawrence's blood?

Every time I do this...it's as if time isn't relevant to me anymore.

"We're home," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't say anything, I just opened the door as Tweek turned invisible.

"Craig, you're back. Where have you been young man?" Mom smiled as she walked over towards me and gave me a hug.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

"Oh...you know I worry about you staying outside for so long. You know there are very strange adults that go after kids your age," mom said.

I felt my heart thumping, "I know mom, I was very careful," I said.

"Alright, good. Now why don't you wash up and get ready for dinner? We're having ribs," mom said.

"R-ribs?" They were dad's favorite.

"Of course, I know..it must still be hard knowing your father has past away all those year ago...but at least he did a war hero," mom smiled.

"War...hero," I said as I looked at the pictures of my dad wearing a soldier uniform. They were fake.

"Yes...oh...I miss you father so much these days...I just hope he's doing okay in Heaven," mom sighed.

"...." I never understood why Tweek made it seem that dad was a war hero in mom's made up memories of him. Whenever I asked him, he would say it would make it less painful for her, that no one really recovers after dealing with domestic abuse, even if the one abusing is already gone.

I don't know whether to be thankful or sick.

"I...I don't feel hungry, can I just go to bed early?" I asked.

"Sure, but are you okay? You're not sick...are you?" Mom asked as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"No...I'm fine...I'm just tired."

"Hm...it does seem you're starting to get dark circles around your eyes...I guess it's fine. I put your plate in the fridge for you. You can heat it up whenever you feel hungry later," mom said.

"Thanks," I said. I headed upstairs. As I climbed upstairs, I froze when I saw Tricia. Just like mom, even Tricia can't remember how much our dad was a monster.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"...Nothing," I sighed.

"Alright...whatever you say, weirdo," Tricia said as she started heading downstairs.

I quickly headed to my room and got on my bed. I kicked my shoes off and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and try my best to not think about it. Just don't think, don't think, don't fucking think.

"Craig..." I stiffen when I hear him. "You okay, buddy?"

"I-I'm fine...I'm just...going to sleep now," I said.

"...You want me to sleep next to you?"

That was the last thing I wanted. "N-no..."

"You sure?"

"Yes...just...please go," I said.

I hear him letting out a sigh before he finally got up. "The reason I didn't change your memory of him was because...I don' want to forget how much of a monster he is. Even if everyone else has forgotten him...you need to remember...so that way...when you grow up and have kids of your own...you don't become like him," Tweek said.

"...."

I hear the door closing, and I knew I was alone. After a bit, I finally started to cry.

* * *

School was a pain. At least for me. Junior high was much different from elementary school. One huge difference was that kids have become power hungry bullies.

"Watch it, freak," someone exclaimed as they pushed me down.

I dropped my books and quickly picked them up. I was about to grab my other book, but I saw someone picking it up themselves. It was Clyde.

"Here you go, man," Clyde smiled.

"...." Since any bad memories of my dad were replaced with him as being a war hero, a good father, none of the kids had any reason to avoid me anymore. It was as if everything reset itself and everything that made me feel so lonely has all disappeared.

That still didn't make things better.

"Thanks," I forced a smile as I take my book. Clyde and I started heading to class together. He went on and on about how he thought a girl in our class was cute or how he saw this fun video online. I try my best to pay attention, but this entire thing, this interaction with Clyde...it felt...so surreal.

"Craig? You listening?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yeah...I am," I said.

"Okay...then what did I say?"

"...."

"See, you totally weren't listening," Clyde pouted.

"Tch...what are you? My girlfriend who can't believe that her boyfriend isn't listening to her?" I scoffed.

"Hm...well I could be," Clyde giggled, "oh Craig, you need to pay more attention to me! You need to show me how much you love me! Craig!" Clyde exclaimed in a high pitch voice. I chuckled as I pushed him away. Though it was weird...it was nice having him as a friend again.

"Screw you, if I ever decide to date anyone, god knows you'd be the very last thing I'll ever date," I snorted.

"So mean," Clyde pouted, hugging my arm like a clingy girlfriend.

We continued laughing and joking around until I suddenly tripped and fell down.

"Ow..." I groaned when my chin hit the floor.

"Craig!" Clyde crouched down and helped me stand up, "what's you problem man!?" Clyde glared at the guy who tripped me.

"What? I didn't do anything," the guy smirked.

"You totally did! I saw you sticking your foot out and tripping him! Apologize right now!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

"I...I..." Clyde's confidence faded and was replaced with hesitation.

"Leave him alone," I said.

"Oh? Defending your boyfriend now?" The asshole suddenly grabbed my hat and taunted me by lifting it up in the air.

"Give that back!" I exclaimed as I try to reach for my hat. The asshole only laughed and ended up throwing my hat towards his friends who then threw the hat back when I tried to get it from him.

Getting angry, I ended up tackling the asshole when he caught my hat. I quickly grabbed it in triumph, however, before I could move back, the asshole suddenly flipped me over and started punching me in the face.

"Get him!" He said as he and his friend started to punch and kick me.

"I-I'm getting the teacher!" Clyde exclaimed as he ran.

I tried my best to shield myself from the kicks and punches, but it still hurts no matter what. When someone kicked me in the head, I started to see stars as I tasted my own blood.

I was about to cry out in surrender, but suddenly, the kicking and punches stopped. When I lifted my head, my eyes widen when I saw Tweek. He was holding the friend up in the air as the asshole who started this stared at him in horror.

"W-what are you?"

"Me? I'm just a very good friend of my dear Craig...so I don't appreciate you hurting him like that," Tweek smirked, his face was exactly like that day. That day he killed my dad.

"T-Tweek..." I groaned as I crawled towards him and grabbed his leg. "D-don't..." I gasped.

"....." Tweek sighed and put the two boys down. "You're lucky that Craig here is so merciful...otherwise...I'd have eaten your head off," Tweek grinned. Tweek snapped his fingers and they all went unconscious. "...You okay?" Tweek asked.

"...." I sniffled as I try to wipe my tears away.

"...." Tweek suddenly summoned a handkerchief and started wiping the blood from my mouth. "I really hate seeing people hurt you you know," Tweek said.

"...You do?" I asked.

"Of course...I may treat you like crap sometimes...but...I like you Craig...you're a good boy, and I hate seeing you get hurt like this. I pains me so much," Tweek said.

"...." He could be lying, he could be saying this in order for me to listen to him, but it didn't matter. I leaned over and hugged him, glad that he showed up. "Don't ever leave my side...okay?" I asked.

"...Of course," Tweek smiled as he hugged me back.

By the time Tweek cleaned everything up, he turned invisible as Clyde showed up with the teacher close by. The teacher asked me what happened and I simply said that a friend of mine helped me. When the teacher asked who it was, I stayed silent. Nonetheless, the two boys got detention, as for me, I got off easily.

"Hey...so who helped you out anyways?" Clyde asked after school. When I looked behind him, I saw him, waiting for me with that smile.

"A close friend of mine," I said.

* * *

It was a Tuesday night. I should be home by now. My mom must be worrying about me, but what can I do? I got work.

"You smell nice," Mitch said as he kissed me on the back of my neck.

"Thanks...I guess," I said as I took off my jacket.

"I mean it...you smell really nice. Did you prep yourself just for this?" Mitch said.

"What do you think?" I asked as I walked over towards the bed.

Currently, I was in a motel just a few miles from town. I met Mitch outside a bar, and let's just say...we hit it off.

Mitch sat next to me before grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips. When I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue slide in.

The sounds of our sloppy kissing echoed in the room. I shuddered when I felt his hand going under my t-shirt and rubbing my sides.

"Mmm...you got a condom?" I asked.

"Oh come on babe...we're both men here...do we really need a condom?" Mitch said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Nice try," I said before pushing him back down on the mattress. "I'll be right back," I said as I get up.

"Alright, but hurry. I don't think I can wait any longer," Mitch whined.

"I'll be quick," I said as I got up and searching through my bag.

When I come back, I quickly got back on the bed and kissed Mitch on the lips. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," Mitch smirked.

"Good...now why don't you be a good boy and make me excited," I said.

"Yes sir," Mitch said as he leaned forward and started kissing my neck. However, when I felt his hands about to go to my back, I stopped him.

"Don't...I don't like feeling hands behind me. Keep those hands on my hips," I said.

"Alright, whatever you say," Mitch said as he placed his hands on my hips and continued kissing my neck.

By the time he started kissing my chest, I knew I need to get this over with soon. Gripping on the knife behind my back, I pushed him gently and kissing him on the lips. I watched as he closed his eyes as he pulled me closer. I can feel his erection against my leg as he continued to kiss me.

Once I know he was distracted, I took out the knife and was ready to stab him in the back, but before I could do anything, the bed started shaking furiously. Mitch pulled away, confused, but before he could say anything, sharp spikes suddenly popped out of the bed and went straight through Mitch.

"Kkkkkk..." Mitch stared at me with wide eyes as blood leaked out of his mouth. I then heard him taking in a sharp breath before he went still and silent.

"....Tweek!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed and waited for that damn demon to show up.

"Yes?" Tweek finally showed himself. The asshole even had the balls to smile.

"You fucking asshole! I was going to kill him and you ruined it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Tweek by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh please. Aren't you glad you don't have to kill someone tonight?" Tweek said.

"....That isn't the point. I had to go through all of that just so I could kill him for you, not let you kill him yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Well hey...there's no rule saying that you had to kill now...is there?" Tweek smirked.

"...No," I said, taking a step back.

"Exactly. As long as you get the victim alone where no one can see them, it doesn't matter which one of us kills, as long as we get their blood. That's the deal," Tweek said.

"Yeah...well I would have love to kill the guy...especially when he got his filthy hands over me," I frowned. After reading the profile on this asshole, from how he raped two girls and one guy without getting caught or getting arrested, I wasn't all that happy when I decided to pretend to wanting a one night stand with him.

"...About that...did you have to kiss him so...roughly?" Tweek frowned.

"Of course...how else was I going to convince him?" I said.

Tweek glared even more. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes around. I really don't get him sometimes. Ever since I turned fifteen, Tweek has become a bit more...possessive over me. I don't mind it at times, but it can get really annoying.

"I don't see what the problem is, I got him to come here didn't I?" I said.

"Yeah...but I don't like the way he had his hands on you," Tweek's voice was low and menacing.

"Why does that matter?" I frowned.

"It's because you belong to me!" Tweek shouted, causing the room to shake. His sharp hands grabbed my shoulder as his black eyes stared deep into mine.

Frowning, "I don't belong to you. We just owe you, that's all," I said.

"....." Tweek let out a long sigh before taking a step back. "Fine...you're right. You don't belong to me...you just owe me," Tweek said.

"Exactly," I sighed, "now if you'll excuse me, I want to have a long cold shower before we head back home," I said.

"Oh? Why does it have to be cold?" Tweek smirked.

"Tweek," I frowned.

"You got hard when that Mitch guy simply kissed you?" Tweek teased.

"Stop it. Don't say another word," I said.

"Oh my...does my little Craig like the feel of hands over his body?" Tweek suddenly grabbed my waist and grinned.

I blushed at how close we were. "Let go," I said, pushing at his chest, but Tweek just kept a good grip on me. "Tweek!"

"Come on...can't you do me this one little favor? Like you said...you owe me," Tweek smirked.

"....." Sighing, I knew there was no way of getting through this guy. "Fine...but I'm only sucking you and that's it, we're not going any farther than that," I said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now get on with your blood feast and clean this mess up. I need a shower," I sighed.

"Now?"

"...If I'm going to suck your cock, I'd rather get rid of the filth that touched me," I said.

I hear Tweek chuckling behind me as I entered the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, I came back to the room in only a towel. I wasn't at all surprised when I see that the body was gone and the entire room was back to normal.

"You work fast," I said as I used another towel to dry my hair.

"Hm, this ain't nothing," Tweek smirked as he sat on the bed, rocking back and forth happily. "What's with the towel?"

"Dude, I ain't going to get my clothes dirty with demon semen," I said.

"So you might as well get your naked chest dirty?" Tweek smirked.

"Let's just get this over with, my mom is probably worried sick," I said.

"Alright alright," Tweek sighed as he uncrossed his legs and revealed his cock. I was always surprised by how large it is whenever I see it, were demon cocks usually this big or is it just Tweek?

Sighing, I was about to get on my knees, but Tweek stopped me. "What now?" I frowned.

"Oh come on. You know how I like it."

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on now...you know I like it when we make out before we do any of the real fun stuff," Tweek smirked.

Sighing, I sat on his knee as I wrapped my arms around him, "careful with those teeth of yours. I don't want my mom to worry by seeing a bruise on my lips," I said.

"Fine fine," Tweek said. He closed his eyes and waited.

I stared at him for a bit before I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I felt one of Tweek's hand on my back as his other hand rubbed my bare legs. I'm not going to lie, whenever Tweek and I do this, it feels...nice. However, tonight I wasn't up for anything beyond a simple blow job, so I forced myself to not get hard and just started thinking about disgusting shit such as shit, dead carcasses, vomit, and whatever else.

"Mmm!" I moaned when Tweek shoved his tongue into my mouth. My grip on his shoulders tighten when I felt his tongue going in and out of my throat. Just how fucking long is his god damn tongue anyways. "Mmf!" I pulled back, wincing a bit. "I said be careful with your teeth. You almost bit my tongue off," I said. I taste copper in my mouth, but not that much thankfully.

"Sorry, got excited," Tweek smiled.

"Jesus...you're getting really frisky these days. Can't you be more gentle when we first started doing this?" I asked as I leaned forward and started kissing his jaw, just how he liked it.

"Tch...you were sixteen and still a virgin. Of course I'm going to be gentle with you," Tweek said as his hold on me tighten.

"Yeah well I'm not a big fan of this rough stuff you're doing, especially whenever I fuck you and your fucking claws almost teared my back to shreds," I said.

"I said I was sorry," Tweek pouted.

"No you fucking didn't," I said. I nipped at his neck and started sucking and licking.

"A-ah...like that..." Tweek sighed happily as his hands rubbing my back. I blushed when I felt one of his hands going under my towel and squeezing my ass. "You hard yet?"

"Don't," I said.

"Oh come on....I'll let you fuck me if you want," Tweek smiled.

"No thanks...I'm not in the mood," I said.

Tweek sighed and took his hand back, "alright fine. Now get on your knees and get to work mortal," Tweek said.

"Tch, don't talk to me like that you piece of shit," I said as I flipped him off.

Tweek stuck his tongue out before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me down till I was on my knees. "Start sucking."

Staring at Tweek's cock, I blushed as I grab hold of it and started pumping it with two hands. I rubbed the underside with my thumbs as I leaned forward and started leaving gentle kisses all over it. I soon started licking at it, leaving a long trail of saliva all over the underside.

"Fuck...you're getting better at that," Tweek sighed.

"Sh! Don't say anything," I muttered as I gently squeezed the base before I finally put the head into my mouth.

Going slow, I moved my head slightly as I swirled my cock. My hands continued to rub the base and the underside. I blushed when I can feel some of Tweek's precum leaking and touching my tongue.

"Oh fuck..." Tweek moaned as he placed his hands on my head. He gently stroked my head, as if he was petting me. I didn't mind it. However, when I picked up the pace, his grabbed a chunk of my head and even started pushing my head down slightly. "A-ah!" Tweek groaned. I can feel his sharp nails digging into my skull ever so slightly.

I couldn't ignore it any longer. I was hard myself when I felt the gently pull of my hair. Untying my towel and hoping that Tweek doesn't see me, I grabbed my own cock and started touching myself.

Moving a bit more faster, I went down on Tweek's cock, nearly choking when I felt the head hitting the back of my throat. What didn't fit in my mouth, I used my free hand to stroke him while my other hand continued to stroke my own cock.

I felt Tweek's cock twitching in my mouth, I knew he was going to come soon. "A-ah! Craig!" Tweek's grip on my head tighten. Stroking my own cock, I finally came. My come staining my hands and my towel. With a few more strokes and licks, I felt Tweek finally came himself. I pulled back and let the rest of Tweek's cum hit me in the face.

We were both panting as I opened my mouth spit out the cum that was inside. I flinched when I felt Tweek's hand on my head as he summons a handkerchief and wiped my face.

"You did well," Tweek smiled.

"Whatever," I sighed as I take the handkerchief from his hand and cleaned myself up.

"I see you had some fun yourself," Tweek said as he stared at my semi-hard cock. I blushed and ignored him. "You sure you don't want to go for one round?"

I sighed and flipped him off. I get up and grabbed my fallen towel before wrapping it around my waist once more. I handed the messy handkerchief to Tweek and turned around to get change.

I never understood my relationship with Tweek sometimes. I don't even know what we are anymore. I still believe we are friends, but whenever we do a job or whenever he asks for sex, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm pretty sure friends don't ask friends to have sex or give blow jobs.

Once I cleaned up and was now fully dressed, we got into my car and started heading back home.

"You made sure his existence has been erased?" I asked.

"Of course," Tweek said.

"...And those two woman and that one guy?"

"It's as if it never happened. If anything, they'll just think they found a nice guy and had sex with him, dated for a bit, and then called it off after awhile," Tweek said.

"...Good," I said as I continued driving.

Tweek looked over at me before leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"Tweek...I'm driving," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Let me just lean on you for a bit," Tweek said, closing his eyes.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply kept my eyes on the road and acknowledging the weight on my shoulder.

I really don't understand Tweek sometimes. One minute, he's bossing me around and pressuring me to kill, he then gets flirty and always ask for sex, and the rest, he gets clingy and become friendly towards me, similar to when I first met him. I don't know what's up with him, I don't even know if this is some kind of mind game and that he's just manipulating me into staying close to him, but whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me.

In the end, I'm only doing this to save my damned soul, I'm only doing this because I made a deal with him, because I owe him. I'm only doing this because he's technically my best friend...a friend that will never leave me alone. 

So even if it feels like I'm being used, even if one day Tweek will get bored and dump me for someone else, or even if I finally snap and can't take any of this anymore, it doesn't matter. My soul is damned for all eternity. There is no hope for the likes of me anymore. There never will be.

Once we reached my house, I sighed when I saw that the lights were still on. Mom was waiting for me, just as I thought.

"Want me to stop this? I can make her forget that you came home late and have her go to bed already," Tweek said.

"...." Though no one likes to be scolded by their parent, I on the other hand kinda find it refreshing. "No...I'm good," I said.

"Alright. I'll be in your room then," Tweek said as he snapped his finger and was gone in an instant.

I got out of my car and walked up the steps. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the cold air against my face, I opened the door and headed inside.

* * *

High school. High school was much much different from junior high and elementary school, but that doesn't mean it isn't better. Aside from subjects we're learning being harder and the fact we get so many tests and exams from almost all of our classes, high school is filled with nothing but teenage angst and anxiety.

"I think I want to dye my hair blonde," Clyde said.

"Dude...what?" Token asked.

"Well think about it...if I have blonde hair, I'm sure a lot of ladies will like me more. People like blonde haired people more, right?" Clyde asked.

"T-t-that's a load of c-crap and y-you know it," Jimmy said.

"Oh come on, it's true! Studies show that blonde people are way more attractive then other hair colors," Clyde said.

"Studies? Clyde, you barely study yourself, which is why you fail in all your classes," Token said.

"Screw you guys," Clyde pouted, he then turned his attention to me, "what about you, Craig? You think I should change my hair color?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Well duh...your mom is blonde. I bet your dad fell for her because of her hair color," Clyde said.

I tightened my grip on my locker door. "Never...talk about my dad. Ever," I frowned.

"What? What's so bad about talking about your dad?"

"I really don't want you talking about him, okay. He's dead, so quit bringing him up," I slammed my locker shut, feeling angry. I know the guys also believed that my dad was some war hero and don't remember that my dad beat me up, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand here and listen to these lies.

"Dude, what's your problem? Why do you hate talking about your dad?" Clyde asked.

"Dude, drop it. I'm sure Craig doesn't want to talk about him because he's dead and it's personal," Token said.

"Y-y-yeah, I mean, y-you don't h-h-hear us talking about y-y-your mom these d-d-days, right?" Jimmy said.

"D-don't talk about my mom!" Clyde said as his eyes started watering.

"See? You get it now?" Token asked.

"...Oh...I get it, I'm sorry Craig," Clyde said. He suddenly gave me a hug.

I sighed and patted his back. Oh how I wanted to tell these guys that my dad wasn't a hero and that he was an abusive father and that I'm glad he's dead, but I couldn't. They wouldn't believe me anyways.

The bell rang and it was time to get to class. Since I don't have any of my friends in my first class, we went our separate ways. As I was walking down the hallways, someone was running towards his next class and accidentally bumped into me, causing me to drop my books. The asshole didn't even stop to help me pick my books up.

Groaning, I started picking my books up, only to see a pair of feet in front of me. "Here you go."

I lifted my head and realized it was Kenny McCormick. "...Thanks," I said as I grabbed the book he was holding.

"You alright? That looked like a nasty fall," Kenny said.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said.

"Alright...shall we head to class together?" Kenny smiled. Oh right...we have class together.

I didn't say anything and just kept walking, Kenny walking beside me.

Kenny McCormick...what exactly can I say about him?

He's nice...I guess. A bit too nice if you asked me. He's very flirty among girls and a few guys. I know he and his family are the poorest family in town. ....And I guess I'll admit that he has a nice face.

"You going to Annie's party tonight?" Kenny asked.

Oh right. Annie was hosting a house party since her parents were going to be out of town for a few weeks. She invited practically everyone from school, including me. "Not a party type guy," I said.

"Oh come on, live a little, Tucker. I barely see you having a good time, even with your so-called friends," Kenny grinned.

"I'm just...busy, okay?" Not really, but I don't really like keeping Tweek waiting. Ever since I told Tweek to stop coming to school with me and just stay home, it's been kinda my personal goal to always go straight home after school, mostly to make sure Tweek doesn't try anything.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Kenny asked.

"Just busy," I sighed, "look, McCormick-"

"Call me Kenny dude," Kenny smiled.

"...Kenny. I really just don't have time. I gotta meet up with a friend of mine and he doesn't like it when I keep him waiting," I said.

"Then invite him to come too!" Kenny said.

"What?" The idea of Tweek at a high school house party doesn't settle with me, not at all.

"Yeah man, I mean Annie did say it was an open invite, so you can totally invite your pal...wait...actually...how old is he? If he's an old geezer, then maybe it won't work," Kenny said.

"What makes you assume I'm friends with an old guy?" I asked.

"You just have this...feel to you," Kenny chuckled.

"Feel? What does that even mean?" I asked, feeling my own smile forming. Crap...can't lose myself there.

"Nothing, but seriously...just come. I'm sure your friends would love to see you there...and to be honest...I think I might enjoy having you there too," Kenny said.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "You...want me to be there?"

"Yeah dude...you seem...mysterious...and as someone who loves the mysterious characters...you're just my type," Kenny smirked.

"..." I blushed and looked away, "I guess...I can try and convince my friend to show up...but I'm not making promises," I said.

"Alright, well if you do come....try and find me...it'll be great," Kenny smiled.

We reached our classroom just in time and Kenny headed in first. However, before he went in, he turned towards me and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush. As I watch Kenny leave, something odd was forming inside my chest and stomach.

For the first time in a long time...I felt warm inside.

* * *

"...You want to what?" Tweek stared at me in shock.

"...I would like to go to a party..." I muttered, looking down. Why does this feel like I'm asking my parents to let me join some sort of rock band or something like that?

"You...and parties?" Tweek said. He suddenly bust into laughter, "Craig...I've known you for seven years now, I think I know that you're not the party type here," Tweek said.

"I know...but I still want to go, what's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"....Hm...I guess there isn't anything wrong with it..."

"Yeah...and besides...don't I deserve some fun for myself? All we ever done is do things you want to do...can't we just...do something I want for once?" I asked.

"Hey, we went to that zoo when you were eleven, remember? It was your idea," Tweek pouted.

"You turned half the animals into man eating monster things. That kid almost died," I frowned.

"Well if the animals weren't so boring..." Tweek muttered.

"Tweek...please?"

"Ugh...I hate it when you use the magic word..."

"Please," I said.

"...Oh okay...I could never say no to this cute face," Tweek smiled as he nuzzled against my face. When I noticed that Tweek was about to lean forward to kiss me, I moved my head so he would end up kissing my cheek. He seemed surprised by that. "So...what time is this party?"

"Seven..." I said.

"That gives us about two hours! Plenty of time to go shopping," Tweek grinned.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Oh please, you maybe a teenager and shit, but I'm more knowledgeable on these teenage house parties. I think I know what I'm doing," Tweek smiled. Tweek snapped his fingers and a rift suddenly appeared. "Shall we?" Tweek smiled as he held out his hand.

"...." I smiled and took his hand as we entered the rift.

I guess there was another good thing about having a demon for a friend, they are natural party monsters.

* * *

After a long shopping trip and picking out clothes that both Tweek and I could agree on, we finally headed towards Annie's house. Once we got there, I sighed when I saw how many people were there.

"You sure you want to go in there? That's a lot of people," Tweek said.

"I'll be fine...and hide your tail," I said.

"Can't I just say this is a costume because I thought this was a costume party?" Tweek groaned.

"Hide it, now," I said.

"Fine fine," Tweek sighed as he snapped his fingers. Tweek's tail disappears and his eye colored changed from red to forest green. When I got a good look at him, he looked human. The only thing that showed he wasn't was his sharp teeth, but as long as he doesn't open his mouth that much, it'll be fine.

"Let's go," I said.

We headed inside, and immediately a wave of body heat hits me in the face. Jesus, just how many people did Annie even invite?

"Stay close, I don't want you to-" When I turned my head to look at Tweek, I realized he was gone already. "God damn it..."

"Craig!" I look up and saw it was Clyde, "I didn't know you were coming, if you had told us, we would have picked you up or something," Clyde said.

"Yeah, well...I actually wanted to bring a friend with me," I said.

"Oh? Craig brought a date?" Clyde wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"He's not a date...he's just a...friend," I said.

"Sure he is...so where is this friend of yours?" Clyde said.

"I don't know, he was just right...." I suddenly see a crowd forming in the center there and I started to have a bad feeling. I walked over towards the crowd and as I thought, I see Tweek dancing crazily while drinking two beers at the same time. "Tweek!" I exclaimed.

"That's your date?" Clyde said as he stared at him. "Dude...he's wild."

"He's not my date!" I frowned.

"Well whatever he is, he's really impressing the crowd with those sick moves of his," Clyde said.

"...." It seemed Tweek was having fun, I guess that means I don't need to babysit him the entire night. "Come on, let's find the others," I said.

"What about him?"

"Chug chug chug chug!" The crowd cheered as Tweek started chugging down beer bottle after beer bottle. Jesus, might as well just get him a keg or something.

"He'll be fine," I said.

Both Clyde and I left the crowd and headed towards the kitchen where Token and Jimmy were.

"Craig, you actually showed," Token said.

"I-I-I thought y-you h-hated p-p-parties l-like t-t-this," Jimmy said.

"I do, but...I have my reasons," I said as I look around, hoping to find Kenny.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice startled me.

I turned my head and felt happy when I saw it was Kenny. "Hey," I said.

"Yo...you showed," Kenny smiled, "I'm impressed. Guess you aren't such an old man after all," Kenny smirked.

"Nope, I'm here to get shitfaced," I smirked.

"Hell yeah," Kenny smiled. I watched as he grabs a couple of beer bottles from a cooler. He uncapped both of them and handed one to me. "Well? Let's get shitfaced."

Staring at the bottle, I took a deep breath before I started chugging down the bottle. The cheap beer taste slightly burned down my throat, but it wasn't too bad.

After I downed the bottle, I made a face as I started to cough from how cheap this beer was. I don't even want to know who brought it or why they brought it.

"Oh come on, Tucker, you ain't stopping there are you now?" Kenny smirked.

"Fuck you," I grinned as I grab another beer and we both continued drinking.

After...I like to say...five or six beers, I was finally out of it. My head was throbbing, I felt thirsty, and I feel like throwing up. Which I did in Annie's backyard. Hope she doesn't mind.

"Ugh..."

"Jesus Tucker, you're one wild son of a bitch," Kenny smirked as he sat down on the patio next to me.

"Thanks...I guess," I sighed as I try to calm down my upset stomach. I will never drink that much again.

The two of us just sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was actually kinda comforting, especially when we looked up and watched the night sky together.

"...I'm glad you showed, Craig," Kenny said.

I look at him, that familiar warm feeling came back, "m-me too," I said.

Kenny looked at me with a smile. It didn't have the exact same effect on me as Tweek, but I still liked Kenny's smile. It was nice...and normal.

I saw Kenny leaning forward, his eyes closing as he tilted his head to the side. I knew he was going to kiss me. Gulping, I closed my eyes as well and tilted my head to the other side, waiting for Kenny to meet me. Just as I felt his breath against my face, I knew he was close. Just a few more inches and-

"Craig!"

My eyes widen and both Kenny and I pulled away. When I turned my head towards the door, I saw Tweek.

"T-Tweek..."

"Um...who's he?" Kenny asked.

Before I could say anything, Tweek walked over towards us and grabbed my arm. I finally stood up and I felt Tweek looping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him possessively.

"We're going home, now," Tweek said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who are you to tell him what to do?" Kenny frowned.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry, he's just my b-" I suddenly hear Tweek snapping his fingers. I couldn't speak.

"I'm his boyfriend," Tweek said. My eyes widen as I stared at him.

"Boy...friend? Craig...you have a boyfriend?" Kenny asked.

I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot. I felt Tweek's sharp claws digging into my shoulder as he pulled me closer.

"That's right, I'm his boyfriend, and I don't appreciate some random guy trying to kiss my boyfriend," Tweek said.

"...Craig...is this true?" Kenny asked.

I hear another finger snap, and soon, my mouth started moving on its own and the words coming out..they weren't mine. "Yes...I'm sorry Kenny. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. The beer must have really messed with my head."

"...Oh Jesus...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I just thought...god...you must think I'm awful," Kenny said.

No...please...no. 

"Oh it's fine. Can happen to all of us. This is why I keep telling you to not drink so much, you do the craziest things," Tweek said.

"Well...I'm really sorry, Craig," Kenny said. No...please no, don't...don't listen to this, don't listen to this lie, "I hope we can still be friends."

"Oh yes, he definitely would love that," Tweek smiled. "Anyways, sorry for troubling you, but this cutie should probably rest now, I'll take him home."

"You sure? I can help," Kenny said.

"We're good, thanks," Tweek smiled.

Tweek led me back inside and we started heading towards the front door. I try my best to stop, but I couldn't, my feet won't listen to me.

Once we were outside, Tweek turned back towards Kenny, who followed us until we reached the front door. "Thanks for keeping Craig company, and sorry again for the misunderstanding," Tweek said.

"No problem. Hope you feel better, Craig," Kenny said.

I felt Tweek's hand on the back of my head, and I felt him making my head nod. "I'll see you at school, Kenny," I head myself say.

Kenny smiled and headed back inside. Once Tweek realized he was gone, Tweek snapped his fingers and I was free to move again.

"...." I looked down, my entire body was shaking.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Tweek sighed.

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed Tweek by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do!?"

Tweek frowned and pulled my hands away, "what I did was save you from making the biggest mistake in your life," Tweek said.

"Mistake? Mistake!? How was me kissing Kenny going to be a mistake!?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, let's just go home and sober you up a bit, okay?" Tweek said as he grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away. "Craig-"

"Is this because you hate seeing me with someone else besides yourself!? Are you that egotistic that you can't even let me enjoy myself for one minute!?"

"Watch your tone, mortal," Tweek's eyes turned back into that red coloring, but I didn't give a damn.

"For the last fucking time, Tweek. I'm not yours! I'll never be yours! My soul may belong to you, but I will never be yours! Get that through your thick skull!" I shouted.

"I was only trying to help you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Help me!? Help me!? None of this helped me!" I exclaimed.

"It did!" Tweek frowned, "you know Craig, just how easy it for me to erase someone's existence, I can also see the outcome and futures of every living being in this world. I know what the outcome of you and that Kenny guy would be. It would be nothing but heartbreak and headaches."

"...So what?"

"...What? I just told you that you and that Kenny guy wasn't going to work!"

"Who cares...even if I'm not destined to be with him or if I even like him or not...it's my choice, not yours! I make my own decisions! I choose who I want to be, not you!" I exclaimed.

"Craig-"

"You think just because I summoned you and my soul belongs to you that you get to control who I can and can't be? That you can control my fate and destiny? Change the future because you don't like the outcome? Well let me tell you this, that's fucking life, and I want to live my life!" I exclaimed, feeling tears forming, "I don't care...if I end up having my heart broken..or...or if I'm alone for all eternity," I said.

"So you'd rather have your dad still alive and beating the shit out of you until he leaves you for dead?" Tweek glared, "cause that's one of the probable outcomes I saw if your dad was still around, Craig. If it wasn't for me...you'd be dead."

"...." Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at him. I raised my hand and punched him in the fist. "I wish I never found that stupid book, I wish I never summoned you, and I wish you were out of my life!" I shouted. I turned around and left.

"Where are you going!?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted. I kept walking, not caring if Tweek follows me or not.

When I got home, I was so angry that I found myself walking up to my room and looking into my closet. I looked around until I spotted that damn book that started this. I grabbed the book and angrily glared at it before I left my room. I know it said that there was no other way of getting rid of this demon, but at this moment, I didn't give a damn.

I take the book and quickly headed back outside. I started heading to town without a second thought. When I saw the church up ahead, I quicken my pace. If anyone knows how to get rid of a demon, then I'm sure Father Maxi knows the way.

As I finally reached the church and saw Father Maxi, I stopped.

"...." I looked down at the book in my hand.

Was I really going to do this?

"...Craig? Craig Tucker?"

"Father Maxi," I hid the book behind me and look up. "Hello, father," I greeted.

"Well isn't this a surprised. What brings you to the church at this hour?" Father Maxi asked.

"...I um...I actually need to ask you something, father," I said.

"Of course, what is it my son?"

"...." I looked down, does father even remember about this book? "...Father...are you still trying to search for that black book you said you lost?" I asked.

"Black book..black...oh! That black book, yes...that one...oh my...it's been awhile. I searched everywhere for that darn book, but I can't seem to find it...I just hope no one gotten their hands on it," Father Maxi said.

"...Father...I know this is sudden, but what you said about it kept...bugging me...could...please tell me why exactly that book can't be in the hands of people?"

"I don't know..."

"Please father? I've been...having strange dreams about that book...curious on what the contents are inside...and since I know curiosity is somewhat of a sin...I thought...that if I ever do see that book in my life...I could prevent myself from reading it...only if I knew what is the contents inside," I lied.

"...Well...alright. Listen closely," Father Maxi said. "That book...was made in Hell. Each page contains a demon, which is why if you hear noises from that book, it's a demon calling for you."

"Demon...calling for me?" So that faint noise I heard that day...and that sudden wind...it all makes sense now. "What would happen if...you summoned a demon?"

"Well...there were warnings in those pages of what would happen, but those demons, they are tricky bastards. They would change the words from English to Latin anytime they want, but just know that...if a demon is summoned, they'll demand blood, if they don't get their blood, they'll take the soul of that who summoned them."

That's what's happening to me. Forced to kill people...or else my soul is take from me.

"Usually...deals like this only last for five months before the demon gets bored and just takes the soul anyways," Father Maxi said.

Wait...what? "Five...months?"

"Of course. Even if you offer them blood, demons prefer souls the most, it's one of their little loopholes. In the end, those creatures want nothing but your soul, and will lie and cheat in order to get it."

"....." Then why didn't Tweek just take it then? Why did he force me to do all of this for this long? Just why? "What about a child? What if they summoned them?"

"...Well....I say the child has it worst. Demons love taking souls from children the most, and usually don't make deals with them at all...just takes their soul immediately."

"....." Just what is Tweek's goal here? "...Thank you, father. I think I can rest easy now," I said.

"...You alright? You seem..pale my child," Father Maxi said.

"I'm...fine...just a little tired," I said.

"Well rest easy now my child, though that book is gone now...I doubt someone as you will ever come across it, and now that you know the truth, you know very well what you should and shouldn't do when you see it," Father Maxi smiled.

"Yes...yeah...I got it," I said.

I backed away and quickly headed back home, book still in my hands.

My heart was racing the entire walk home.

When I got home and entered my room, I stiffened when I saw Tweek. He was sitting on my bed with a sullen look on his face.

"T-Tweek..."

"..." Tweek look up at me and then stared at the book in my hand. "...." Tweek sighed as he closed his eyes.

"..." I looked down at the book before looking back at him, "...I...I didn't do anything...I was just angry," I said.

"...Doesn't matter...you still though of it," Tweek sighed. Tweek stood up and started leaving my room.

I grabbed his hand before he left, "w-where are you going?" I asked.

"...You want me out of your life, right? So that's what I'm doing. I'll come back when it's time for my feeding, but until then...you won't hear from me for awhile," Tweek said. He took back his hand and continued leaving.

"W-why?" I said.

"...." Tweek froze and stood at the door.

"....Why didn't you just take my soul when I was ten? Why did you do all of this?"

"....At first...when I heard your voice, I just thought you'd be another easy target. When I saw you and saw your predicament...I felt sorry for you...but I still thought you were easy...but when you...suddenly smiled at me...not scared one bit...I felt...happy...because usually...I'm seen as a grotesque monster...but you...even when your life wasn't easy...when you were scared of so many things...you weren't scared of me...and when I saw that old fucker...hitting you and your mother and sister...I knew I needed to save you...why I needed to protect you," Tweek said.

"...But why...why me?" I asked.

Tweek turned his head and smiled. "Because...I was your best friend..." Tweek said. Tweek opened the door and left. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I stood there, tears falling from my eyes as I stared out in the now empty hallway.

* * *

 

Just as Tweek said, I haven't heard from him until it was close to his monthly feeding.

I was sitting in my room, staring at the clock, waiting for him. When I hear the sound of wings flapping, I held my breath as I turned around.

"Tweek," I said, feeling overjoyed to see him.

"...Hey," Tweek said, he didn't smile or talked to me in his usual tone.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up," I said.

"I said I was, didn't I?" Tweek sighed, scratching his head.

"Y-yeah...I guess," I said.

"...Well? Why are you just standing there? Let's go already. The faster we get this job over with, the sooner you won't see me for another month," Tweek said.

"...." I looked down and followed him out of the house. I get in my car and we started driving to the location that Tweek wanted me to go to. As we were driving, I couldn't help but look over at Tweek. "...I missed you," I found myself saying.

"...." Tweek looked out the window, "just focus on driving, human."

My grip on the steering wheel tighten as I focused on the road ahead. It felt like my hear shattered into a million pieces.

When Tweek told me to stop the car, my eyes widen when I realized where we were. "No...this has to be wrong! It can't be him!"

"Sorry...but it seems your little boy crush is on the hit list," Tweek sighed.

We were parked in front of the McCormick house.

"Tweek! He hasn't done anything wrong! If this is because of what happened, then punish me! It's not his fault!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me...he wasn't my choice either," Tweek sighed.

"...What?"

"Kenny McCormick, not a bad kid...but let's just say...he's been on Satan's hit list for awhile now. I don't know the full details, even when I asked the big man himself...but all I know is...Satan wants this kid dead," Tweek said. I felt my body go cold, "I actually tried to convince the big man to not have this one killed...but...he's stubborn as a mule. So unless you want your soul to go Hell...you might as well just get this over with," Tweek said.

"...." My hands were shaking, even when I tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

We finally stepped out the car and Tweek snapped his fingers so we would be inside Kenny's room. When I looked down at the old dirty mattress, I saw Kenny, sleeping soundly.

"Here," Tweek handed me a knife and ushered me forward. "Let's get this over with."

"...." I walked over towards Kenny and raised the knife, however, when I look down at his sleeping face, I knew I couldn't do it. "I....I can't," I said, my voice was shaking.

"Just do it..." Tweek said.

"I can't...he's not like the others...I just can't..."

"Nnng...Kevin? Is that you?" Kenny muttered, he was waking up.

"I know he isn't like the others, but you gotta do it, think of your soul!" Tweek said.

"I...I can't! Even if my soul is taken from me...I can't kill him!" I shouted.

"What the-"

The ground started shaking and a cold chill filled the room. Time has stopped, I know since Kenny had stopped moving.

"...W-what have you done?" Tweek said.

"Tweek?"

"What have you done!?" Tweek shouted as he grabbed my shoulder. I was surprised to see him crying.

"A-ah..." I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and before I knew it, I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. "T-Tweek? What's going on?"

"No no no no...just...just...here," Tweek grabbed the knife I dropped and place it in my hand. "Maybe if I just...just..." Tweek tried to move my hand, but couldn't. I can feel him shaking. "No...no...please...no..." Tweek whimpered as his grip on my hand tighten. Weird....I can't feel it anymore.

"...Is my soul being taken?" I asked.

"....Craig...I'm so sorry...I should have tried harder...I should have tried harder to save you....I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry," Tweek said as tears fell from his eyes and onto my cheek.

"Tweek....why are you crying?" I put on a weak smile as I stared up at him. For a demon...he acts so much like a human at this moment. "It's okay...it's okay..."

"Craig...no...no...I don't...I don't want to lose you," Tweek sniffled as he held my body close to his. "I don't...I don't-"

"Hey...this is a punishment...for my sins....I shouldn't have found that book...I shouldn't have summoned you...I shouldn't have killed all those people...and let the world changed so much because of our actions...this is for the best..." I whispered.

"Craig...don't...don't..."

"...But you know something? I don't regret meeting you...you maybe a pain in the ass sometimes...and I get angry at how easily jealous and possessive you are...in the end...I could never hate you," I said.

"Craig..." Tweek stared at me with wide eyes. "...I love you...I love you! I love you! Please...don't leave me...don't leave me..." Tweek begged as he tighten his hold on me.

"Tweek...don't be silly...I'm not going to leave you," I smiled as I used all my strength to place my hand on his leg. "I'll never leave you...because...I'm your best friend...remember?" I smiled, tears falling from my eyes.

"Craig..." Tweek sniffled as he stared at me.

"Tweek...before I go...can you do me one last thing?"

"W-what is it?" Tweek sniffled.

"...Could you smile for me? One last time?" I asked.

Tweek was still crying, but did as I asked. He forced a huge smile on his face, showing me his sharp teeth.

"...There it is," I smiled. To most, seeing that smile would probably scare them, but to me...even if his teeth look really sharp...I've grown to love his smile. "Thanks you...for everything..." I whispered.

My vision is getting dark as I drew out my last breath. The last thing I see was his face, the last thing I felt was his hands, and the last thing I heard was his wails that echoed in the room.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but ended up closing them when the bright light started to hurt. After readjusting to my surroundings, I found myself in a room. The room was entirely red and open flames surrounded me. I can already tell that this isn't a room from above.

"Hello there."

I turned my head and saw him. I can feel a smile forming on my lips as I stared at the familiar face that I dreamed of seeing again.

"My name is Tweek. I'll be your mentor on how to be a demon from now on," Tweek said, giving me that familiar smile that I've grown to love. "What's your name?" Tweek asked, but I can tell that he's just playing around.

Playing along, I cleared my throat and stepped towards him. "Hi...my name is Craig...and I'm your best friend," I smiled, showing my own set of sharp teeth.

Tweek stepped towards me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as I set my head against the crook of his neck.

We finally met again.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Eesh...I would like to apologize for making Craig's dad a fucking asshole in here. I don't know why...but whenever I write the adults from the show, I don't have a strong opinion on them, so I would always end up making them however I want just to fit the story. I wonder if that says anything or why I don't hate Mr. Tweak as a lot of people do. I don't know, writing the adults is kinda hard sometimes. Still, anyone who actually likes Craig's dad, I apologized, but hey...you can easily read him as an okay dad in my other stories, so yeah!
> 
> Anyways, that does it for this one shot, if you want to find me or whatever, you can find me at these places.
> 
> Tumblr: @RoseyBlogStuff  
> Instagra: @Rosey_Rood  
> Twitter: @LeRoseyR


End file.
